Christmas Dinner
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Despite her still feeling the affects of her failed kidnapping, Hinata gets ready for the Christmas dinner at Wayne Manor. Hopefully everything will be okay. Hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Seriously, seriously sorry for the late update, I feel like crap for it. Here what you've all been waiting for: Hinata finally coming to the manor. As by popular vote, it takes place from Hinata's POV. Hope I don't disappoint. Also, I know Damian got Titus after the Nobody incident (which I have mentioned in one of my earlier stories) but I haven't brought him up in any of my other stories so I decided to bring him now. And yes, I decided to also have this into a two parter (how else can like this be put?). Don't hate me**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto or Batman, then I'd be a very happy woman.**

The twisting and turning in her stomach wasn't something Hinata couldn't pin as nerves for the up and coming dinner meeting or how shaken up she still was over the near kidnapping. Putting down her brush and taking a few deep breaths, Hinata tried to hold back the panic and tears that came with the horrfiying memory.

She felt sick. She almost called Dick to cancel, again. Ever since that night, Hinata wouldn't say that she had a complete fear of going outside - she did have to pick up the mail and get groceries - nut she had been a little more cautious. Cautious as in she couldn't even trust the voice on the other side of her door until she saw the face that came with it.

Hinata picked up her brush and tried again. Dick was going to be by in thirty minutes to pick her up, and she wasn't even dressed yet. She didn't sleep the best last night, as in barely at all until sometime in the early morning, and had slept until mid-afternoon. Her body still felt tired and heavy.

Hinata tied her hair into a braid with a ribbon before getting dressed in a dark gray sweater and matching slacks. Dick said she didn't have to dress too formally - "I grew up in that house, I don't feel as though I don't have to dress up a charity event, and neither should you" - but call it habit from how she grew up. Besides, she already knew this was going to be awkward for Damian, she didn't have to make it worse by appearing too casual in front of him.

Then again, still dressing like his teacher could also have the same effect. Why didn't she think of that?  
Running her hand over her tired face, Hinata felt the growing headache behind her eyes. She should cancel, she should really cancel, but then again it wasn't exactly fair to Dick. Hinata didn't doubt Dick would understand, but she also knew the man was observant - to the point of being scary sometimes - and might have found out something more was going on, and HInataq didn't think she could tell Dick about nearly being kidnapped by her co-worker.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts, and Hinata scrambled to answer it. Dick was on the other side, dressed in a heavy winter jacket and jeans, the usual smile on his face.

"Ready to go?" he asked and then frowned when he got a good look on her face, "Are you okay?"

Hinata blinked and smiled in a way that even she knew must have looked forced, "I'm fine, the neighbors just thought to celebrate the holidays until the early morning."

Dick exammed her for a little while longer. Hinata didn't need to be a genius to tell that he didn't believe her, but Dick nodded either way. Hinata was quick to grab her coat, her body shaking again as she put it on and rejoined him at the door. She didn't say anything when Dick pulled her into his side and squeezed her shoulder while he walked her to his car.

"Alfred's been on turbo drive since this morning," he said after he opened the passenger door for her, a disarming smile on his face, "It's been a while since we had a guest over for Christmas dinner, so he wanted everything to be perfect."

"He didn't have to go out of his way for me, I'm sure it would have been fine."

"Don't worry about it, Alfred doesn't mind. I sometimes think he would overload if he didn't have something to clean. Besides, he had me and Damian helping this morning."

"Oh," Hinata buckled herself into the seat while Dick did the same in the driver's seat, "I...uh...how has..."

"Damian's dealing with this with how Damian has been dealing with this," Dick answered.

"He's not..."

"Nah, I mean he found something recently to help vent a large amount of the anger." Dick reached and squeezed her knee before pulling his hand and starting the car, "He'll be quiet, but I think everything will be fine. If not, I'm sure Tim will find a way to help ease the tension."

Hinata didn't know what to say to that. She looked down at her hands, her nerves from everything still raw, and she still didn't feel well. She hoped everything tonight would actually go well because she didn't want to be the cause of any trouble - well, more than what she and Dick had caused - with the family.

"Also, how do you feel about dogs?" Hinata snapped her head to Dick in a questioning way, "Damian got one of his Christmas presents early. A Great Dane pup he named Titus. I honestly don't think he's a puppy by how big he is, but he's affectionate so I'm not complaining."

"I don't mind dogs," one of her best friends had a twelve year old dog that was once small enough to lay on his head and now big enough to be a small horse.

The house - manor according to Dick - was larger than Hinata thought. Her eyes widened as the gates opened and Dick drove through, seeing the massive front yard covered in snow and if she looked closely fresh footprints from a child and dog. The manor itself definitely showed its age, but still stood proudly in its Gothic glory.

"I know it might seem creepy at first and I think that's partially Bruce's fault, but it's more homey inside," Dick explained when he parked inside the garage. He smiled and his flickered to the window door behind him. before it was opened, causing Hinata to jump as far as her seatbelt alloed her.

"Forgive me, ma'am I did not mean to startle you," an older man with a British accent stood next to the car. He was dressed in the traditional butler wear and his expression was gentle despite looking stoic, "I have to say that it is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Hyuuga."

"Oh..I..." Hinata's face turned red, "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Alfred, Dick has mentioned you plenty of times."

"Oh really, now, I do hope Master Richard has spoken only good things then."

"There's only good things to talk about you Alfred," Dick let himself out of the driver's side.

Alfred took their coats and hung them before leading them inside where Hinata was in awe of everything. Clearly, Dick wasn't kdding about Alfred taking good care of everything. He could put the servants she grew up with to shame.

"Master Damian has taken Titus on walk in the back and I believe Master Timothy is in the den watching a movie," Alfred informed them when they reached what Hinata could guess was a grand dining room, "Dinner will be done in a manner of hours, Master Richard, I do hope you can keep your guest entertained."

"You know I can, Alfred."

"One that does not involve destroying the house."

"What fun is there then?" Hinata had to laugh at the pout Dick faked.

"Please, Master Richard, act your age," Alfred had his own smile before turning to leave the two.

"Well, since a giant chunk of what I wanted to do had been cut out because of Alfred, how about I just give you tour of the rest of the manor before we bug Tim?"

Hinata nodded, feeling herself become more and more relaxed. Dick showed her the upstairs first and the various bedrooms and guest rooms - "my old room is off limits with you here. I think everyone will assume the worst if we were to go in there" - they past Bruce's office where he was clearly invested into some paperwork - "Takes some serious motivation for him to leave his work" - and he even showed her a secret crawl space he used to sneak out in his teenage years - "Wasn't so secret when Alfred found it and scolded me for an hour straight". When they returned downstairs and into the den, Hinata saw Dick nearly get tackled by a large dog and assaulted his face with licks.

"Woah, Titus, I'm glad to see you too," Dick laughed after playfully pushing the puppy off.

"Better you than me," Hinata looked to the couch where a boy in his teens was sitting, wiping away his face. He was wearing a red, long-sleeve shirt and jeans, "Seriously, where's the little..."

"Tim," Dick growled - actually growled. Tim straightened up in time for Dick to jerk his head to Hinata who looked confused.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you," Tim stood up and walked to her, his hand extracted, "My name's Timothy Drake, but my friends call me Tim."

"Nice to meet you, Tim."

"So you're Damian's teacher," Tim tilted his head to the side as if he was actually inspecting her before letting out something that might have been a held back snort judging by the look Dick gave him.

As if he hated to be ignored, Titus whined and began trying to climb on Dick again, looking for affection.

"Titus, where did you run off?" Damian's voice drifted into the room, "Seriously, Pennyworth's not going to like how you left your wet..."

Hinata bit her lip and looked to the entrance of the den where Damian stood, still dressed in coat and hat. She saw how Damian looked when he was serious or nervous, but he never saw him when he was shocked. His brown eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his body just went stiff.

"Didn't think you could be speechless, Damian," Tim said in the awkward silence that followed his appearance.

Damian blinked and the shock was replaced by anger as he narrowed his eyes at Tim. Hinata sighd inwardly. She hoped this wouldn't end badly.

 **A/N: And scene. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I so wanted to get this out sooner but again typing on phone sucks and I didn't expect it to be this long. I do hope this wasn't disappointing.**

"I'm glad to see you've made it, Sensei," Damian finally spoke.

Hinata put on a comforting smile, "It's nice to see you too, Damian."

A slight tint of red went across Damian's cheeks but he shook his head and called for Titus to come. The puppy looked a put off by having to leave Dick who didn't hesitate to spoil him with affection but trotted back to Damian nonetheless.

"Hey, how about we all watch a movie. Nothing like celebrating Christmas by watching Christmas Carol." Dick announced and with more enthusiasm than even Hinata was use to.

Then again, he must have been trying to ease the growing awkwardness that was happening. Tim looked to the wide screen TV that was currently showing a movie that was on pause before shrugging.

"Sure," Damian said although he looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Dick didn't hesitate to move to set things up, "Tim, think you can also get some blankets and stuff and I'm sure Alfred wouldn't mind if we had some popcorn and hot chocolate."

"Tt, Pennyworth would say we're spoiling our dinner," Damian said and then his eyes widened as if he just realized what he had said.

Hinata didn't know what exactly Damian was embarrassed about as he muttered something about going to put away his coat and then to ask Alfred anyway and rushing off, Titus running after him. She heard Tim snort before leaving the room himself and then felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind.

"Give them a bit of time, not use to having guests over." Dick said and kissed the side of her head, "How about we find a comfortable spot on the Floor?"

"Are you sure it won't bother Damian too much?""

"Hmm, can't we be a little inconsiderate as a Christmas present to us?" Dick asked with a slight pout and Hinata couldn't hold back the laugh.

Tim chose to come back right then with an armful of blankets, "Seriously Dick, you have a room, use it!"

"And have Alfred on my ass? Now way!" Dick laughed and walked up to Tim to take a few blankets out of his brother's arms.

Hinata smiled at the interaction, slightly sad that she wouldn't be having an interaction like that with her own little sister. It made her think what her own family was doing for the holidays. Knowing her father, he wouldn't do much considering he was never the festive type and it depended on the situation for Hanabi to want to celebrate. Most likely today was going to be another day for them.

"Babe come sit down, Dami should be back soon." Dick said.

Hinata looked over her shoulder to see Dick had a spot set up and was waving her over. Tim had also taken a spot again on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him and stretched out. Hinata blushed a bit at what she thought was her standing and looking like an idiot before walking over to Dick and letting him pull her down into his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head and Hinata couldn't help but push herself a bit more into his warmth just as the familiar scent of popcorn filled the room.

"Alfred should be here with the popcorn shortly," Damian said and Hinata looked up to see him looking anywhere but at her and Dick.

Hinata frowned at the sight and watched as Damian, Titus still at his side, walked further into the room and took a seat on the floor. He shoved the bowl more towards them without looking at them just as Alfred did come in the promised drinks.

"I do hope everyone's making you feel comfortable, Ms. Hyuuga," the butler said and gave Dick a serious look as he approached them with the tray.

"Everything's fine, sir."

"Yeah, Alfred, have a bit more faith in me would you."

Alfred shook his head, and Hinata saw a bit of a smile on the older man's face as he handed Dick the tray, "Enjoy your movie and don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

He bowed and left the room and Dick finally clicked play for the DVD. No one really said anything with the only noise being the munching on popcorn when Dick grabbed the bowl and took a few handfuls before passing it on to Tim after Hinata turned it down. Damian had taken to just sitting there, arms loosely wrapped around his knees, and Titus plopped next to him dozing off. If Hinata focused hard enough, she could see him twitch every once in a while as if he wanted to get up and leave. Honestly if this was any other child, Hinata would have understood it was a ten year kid who had to sit still for a movie that he may or may not find interesting. But since it wasn't, she had to wonder how Damian really felt besides awkwardness and maybe at the full situation.

A part of her wanted to ask, but she kept her mouth shut, thinking it not the best option to start a possible scene. Instead she pulled away from Dick just enough to leave a slither of space between them.

That didn't last long as sometime during the movie, Hinata could feel herself nodding off a bit and she realized it must have been nerves finally calming down. Shaking her head, Hinata picked up her cooling hot chocolate and took a few sips in hopes of keeping herself awake. It was rude after all.

Dick must have noticed it because he pulled her in closer and gently nudged her head onto his shoulder and wrapped the blanket around them. Hinata shot him a look that was only met with his usual smile. Huffing, Hinata gave in and allowed her head to rest. By the time the Ghost of Christmas Present came in, she was fast asleep.

She didn't dream but it was better than the nightmares.

What woke her head was a gentle shaking on her shoulder. A pleasant smell filled her nostrils, but it wasn't as strong as the popcorn. Blinking her eyes a few more times, she noticed that she wasn't sleeping on Dick's shoulder anymore when she looked up to see Dick's blue eyes. Her cheeks turned red at the thought and scrambled to sit up as Dick laughed.

"Oh come on, you should know by now that I don't mind," Dick said and reached his hand out to smooth out her hair that became a bit messy, "Besides, I thought the position would make you more comfortable."

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked while lightly rubbing under her eyes.

"Well, the movie's over and dinner's ready if that helps give you a hint," the smile he had on became more sheepish.

"Why did you let me sleep for that long?!"

"Because you looked exhausted and I wanted you to rest."

Hinata shook her head and glared at her boyfriend, her cheeks still red. Dick stood up and helped her up as well and it was then Hinata noticed they were the only ones in the room. Everything was cleaned up and the TV was off, so she could guess everyone was in the dining room.

"And since you won't talk to me about what has you so jumpy so I can help, I'll be doing cheapshots like this until you do," Dick said before pulling her into his side and leading her out of the room.

Hinata huffed, not wanting to argue with Dick at the moment. The smell go stronger as they got closer and closer and when they stepped into the dining room, her eyes widened at the spread.

"Alfred made all of this?" She whispered to him in surprise.

"He has a policy of not letting us anywhere near his kitchen if the plan is to cook, so yeah pretty much." Dick finished his sentence with a chuckle.

Hinata again looked to the table to see the various items from the turkey to the stuffing to the potato salad. Wow, she thought.

"Hey, she's awake! Tim waved from his seat, "Don't worry, we made sure Dick behaved while you were asleep."

"Oh yeah and you tossing popcorn at Damian every two minutes is behaving."

"He started it when he wanted to be a smartass!"

"And aren't you supposed to be the mature one?"

"More mature than you!"

"That's highly questionable Master Timothy and may I remind you to watch your language in front of guests," Alfred came in through an archway with a bowl that looked like it was holding mashed potatoes.

Tim huffed and crossed his arms but kept his mouth shut. Hinata had to smother any laughter that wanted to come up at the sight but Dick didn't hold back his snort which got him a scolding look from Alfred as well.

"Master Damian has gone to get Master Bruce out of his office for dinner, which does bring me to the topic of apologizing for that. He seems to not know the meaning of taking a break." Alfred shook his head as he placed the bowl on the table, "Please sit down and once everyone's accounted for, we'll eat."

"Translation, I have to be a gentleman and show you to your seat," Dick guided her to two empty seats and pulled one of them up for her.

"I would say that you shouldn't, but I think you would either way." Hinata said when Dick took his seat.

"You know me so well."

"No she doesn't," Tim shot Dick a joking smile.

"Of course she does, and whatever Tim says it's a lie," Dick said pointing a finger at Tim.

"Oh why would I lie, she should know everything there is about you, Dick," Tim went on and Hinata couldn't help the smile that grew at the playful interaction.

"Not when it's lies!"

"Still not hearing about why I would lie?"

"Because your jealous I got a girlfriend and you don't."

"Pfft."

As if on cue, father and son finally came into the room. Damian trailed behind his father and looked up to see where Hinata and Dick were sitting but quickly pulled his eyes away and headed for a seat next to Tim who raised an eyebrow at the move.

"Sorry for being late, a few things at the office that couldn't wait until after the holidays," Bruce explained and gave Hinata a charming smile.

"Well I do hope that if they call for anything else you will tell them to figure it out on their own, Master Bruce," Alfred spoke in way that there was no heat but there was a clearly a warning.

Bruce took a seat next to Dick while holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.

Once Alfred was sure everyone was seated, he lead a short grace over the meal and then gave the go ahead to dig in. Hinata playfully shook her head when Dick dove in for the turkey only to stop when Alfred shot him a look and pulled the bird towards him.

"I take it you want the usual leg, Master Richard."

Dick smiled sheepishly, "You know me so well, Alfred."

Alfred carved the piece and did the same for the others who requested one. Hinata shook her head, instead going for the ham and then putting on a nice spoonful of several sides.

In the beginning, no one really talked except for

"So, Ms. Hyuuga, how are you enjoying your job so far. Master Richard has said this was your first year of teaching."

"Umm yes, everything has been fine," she said, ignoring the obvious growing in her stomach as her mind went to a certain coworker and the crazed look he had when he yanked her out of her bed and apartment.

She had known Mr. Vinyl to be flirtatious and even a bit too forward but she never thought he'd do something like that. The thought caused her chest to start constricting and she couldn't breathe and…

"Babe! You okay?!" Dick's voice could be heard but it sounded far away for some reason.

"Damnit, she's having a panic attack!" She wasn't sure who was saying that but it sounded vaguely like Tim.

Hinata tried to take in a deep breath but it was difficult and she was doubling over to try again but it only succeeded in her seeing dark spots.

"Seriously, babe, you gotta breathe! Come on, head between your legs!" the voice only seemed to be getting fainter and fainter and as two hands gripped her shoulders, something in her snapped. The hands felt rougher as they yanked her and she could feel hot breath that somehow smelled as though alcohol was consumed. She could hear him whispering everything he was going to do to her once they were somewhere alone.

The memory smothered her so much that the only thing she could remember before passing out was the sound of her own screaming.

 **A/N: I know the ending isn't what you wanted but I kept going in this direction. I thought it be better to see what happens after this from Damian's POV, especially since this would be the most emotionally charging for you. Anyway I do hope you enjoyed this and for those looking for the update to the Lab Series it'll be worked on the moment this is updated. Hopefully it won't be as long lol.**

.


End file.
